


Nella stanza di Hibari

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tre è il numero perfetto [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gokudera deve dire qualcosa d'importante a Takeshi e Tsunayoshi.Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Hayato Gokudera/Takeshi Yamamoto/Tsunayoshi Sawada	Dichiarazioni





	1. Chapter 1

Nella stanza di Hibari

 

Il condizionatore si attivò, rinfrescando lo studio, facendo ondeggiare i capelli castani di Tsunayoshi.

Sawada era seduto su un divanetto, con le mani appoggiate tra le gambe, teneva gli occhi socchiusi e si godeva il fresco.

Hayato guardò il manico tagliato che teneva in mano e sospirò.

"Hibari-san ci ha lasciato il suo studio oggi, per farci riprendere dal caldo, ma in cambio ha devastato ogni singola tazza di caffè.

Ho la strana sensazione che non voglia che lo beviamo" disse.

Si voltò verso Takeshi, che stava controllando la chiusura della finestra.

Takeshi ridacchiò.

"Chissà perché pensava lo bevessimo".

Tsuna socchiuse un occhio.

"Reborn sarà disperato per la perdita del caffè".

Hayato posò il manico sulla scrivania, notò che i cassetti avevano dei lucchetti chiusi.

"Perché io lo bevo. Mai visto un italiano che non lo beve" borbottò, giocherellando con uno dei suoi tanti anelli.

Takeshi mugugnò, si accomodò sul bracciolo del divano.

"Oh beh. Mi dispiace Hayato".

Tsuna scosse divertito il capo.

"Comunque qui si sta così bene. Lo studio di Hibari-san sembra il paradiso".

Hayato guardò l'espressione estasiata di Sawada e sorrise, arrossendo.

"Ho un'idea" disse. Raggiunse un mini-frigorifero e utilizzò una sua dinamite per far saltare il lucchetto, aprì il congelatorino e ne trasse tre ghiaccioli. "Ho visto Kusakabe farne scorte, a Hibari piacciono al the verde". Raggiunse Tsuna e gliene offrì uno. "Vi vanno?".

Tsuna lanciò uno strilletto saltando dietro al divano. Deglutì, ridacchiò e prese il ghiacciolo.

"Gra-grazie" balbettò.

Takeshi ne prese un altro e lo scartò.

"Kyòya ha proprio strani gusti".

Gokudera si sedette accanto a Tsuna sul divanetto e ridacchiò.

"Beh… con questo caldo mi andranno benissimo" disse.

Tsuna diede una leccata al ghiacciolo, mentre Takeshi prese a succhiarlo.

Gokudera mordicchiò la punta del suo e si grattò il naso.

"Sono contento che ci siamo tutti e tre, mi serviva proprio qualche minuto in cui parlarvi seriamente" rifletté.

Tsuna batté le palpebre, si sedette a gambe incrociate.

"Che c'è Hayato?".

Hayato si accarezzò il dorso del cellulare che teneva in tasca e assottigliò gli occhi, dando un morso tale da farsi dolere le gengive.

"In questo periodo all'università mi sono reso conto di una cosa...".

Takeshi sorrise, dondolando le gambe con il ghiacciolo in bocca.

"Che i cinesi ti odiano?".

Gokudera schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Non farmi cambiare idea, Maniaco del baseball...

Stavo per dire che sei prezioso per me" ringhiò.

Takeshi arrossì, Tsuna sorrise ampiamente.

"Sono così contento che voi due andiate d'accordo. Siete preziosi per me" ammise.

Gokudera staccò un altro pezzo di ghiacciolo, incidendo a fondo i denti e prese la mano di Tsuna nella propria. Un po' del ghiacciolo di Sawada gli gocciolò sulla mano.

"Voi siete molto più che prezioso per me. I momenti intimi che abbiamo avuto nell'ultimo periodo per me erano quasi... Anzi erano proprio un inizio per qualcosa di profondo" spiegò.

Tsuna arrossì, gli strinse la mano.

"Anche per me abbiamo iniziato qualcosa di profondo e bellissimo. Però, ecco ...".

Guardò Takeshi, abbassò il capo.

"Non voglio separarmi da nessuno dei due" sussurrò.

Gokudera gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, rabbrividì quando un pezzo di ghiacciolo gli finì sulla gamba, inumidendogli la stoffa dei pantaloni.

"So che tieni anche a Takeshi e lui tiene a te" disse, voltandosi verso Yamamoto.

Takeshi ingoiò un pezzo di ghiacciolo.

"Tengo a voi. Siete i miei preziosi tesori".

Tsuna sorrise timidamente.

"Sono contento di questo".

Gokudera accavallò le gambe e si voltò.

"Taki, vorrei sapere... Cosa provi per me?

Non voglio finire per sbagliare tutto" sussurrò.

Vide Tsuna sporgersi verso di lui e poggiargli le mani sulle ginocchia, il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.

Takeshi mugugnò pensieroso, poi sorrise ampiamente.

"Per me sei una preziosa perlina! Mi fido di te e so di poterci contare".

Tsuna piegò il capo di lato.

"Se lui è una perlina, io cosa sono?".

Takeshi scrollò le spalle.

"Una divinità".

Gokudera si accorse che un po' del ghiacciolo si era sciolto sulla mano di Tsuna, scivolandogli tra le dita. Gli prese la mano nella sua e se la portò alla bocca, leccandola.

"Perlina come piccola perla? Qualcosa di simile a un amante?" domandò con voce seducente.

Tsuna arrossì, e Takeshi sorrise.

"Le perle non sono amanti, sono persone da adorare. Però non mi spiacerebbe essere il vostro amante estivo".

Gokudera posò un bacio sul dorso della mano di Tsuna.

"Io non sono tipo da amanti. Quello che vorrei sapere è ciò che provate per me, perché... Mi sto dichiarando.

Vorrei una relazione seria con entrambi, come figlio di Boss mi sono permessi due matrimoni" spiegò.

Tsuna arrossì, strinse forte le mani di Hayato.

"Io, ecco, io ti amo, Hayato" disse.

Takeshi guardò entrambi con gli occhi liquidi ed un sorriso dolce.

"Anche io vi amo".

Gokudera prese in bocca il ghiacciolo di Tsunayoshi ed iniziò a succhiarlo vigorosamente, acqua colorata e saliva scivolarono dalle sue labbra accaldate.

Tsuna arrossì, sfilò il ghiacciolo dalla bocca di Hayato e lo baciò.

Gokudera mugolò e ricambiò con foga, il bastoncino di ciò che rimaneva del suo cadde a terra. Hayato allungò la mano verso Takeshi, oltre il divanetto, mentre con l'altra stringeva le spalle di Tsuna.

< Io e Yamamoto condividiamo la venerazione per Sawada. Ho bisogno che lui mi dia la forza di stargli accanto, il coraggio di essere sincero... Voglio essere me stesso grazie a Taki, per raggiungere il cuore di Tsunayoshi così come sono, senza artifici >.

Takeshi prese la mano di Hayato, ne baciò le nocche. Tsuna si scostò e gli infilò le mani sotto la maglia.

Gokudera gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli argentei, fece scivolare la mano sulla schiena di Tsuna, mentre con l'altra strinse più forte quella di Yamamoto.

Takeshi gli baciò il polso, gli lasciò la mano e si sfilò la maglia. Tsuna fece scorrere le mani sui fianchi di Gokudera.

Hayato, con la mano libera, si slacciò la cintura e fece scendere i suoi pantaloni, permettendo a Sawada d'indugiare sui suoi glutei.

Tsuna arrossì, si scostò appena e guardò Takeshi. Takeshi sorrise rassicurante e si avvicinò a Tsuna, gli sfilò la maglietta. Tsuna guardò i due e abbassò il capo.

< Che imbarazzo, loro sono così perfetti e io ... >.

Gokudera gli posò una mano sul petto, socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Permetteresti a due umili servi di avervi in sposa?" domandò. Il ronzio del condizionatore si era fatto più basso.

Tsuna alzò gli occhi lucidi.

"Sono io che non vi merito. Voi due non vi rendete conto di quanto siete speciali".

Takeshi gli prese la mano e ne baciò la punta delle dita.

"Noi brilliamo del tuo riflesso. Sei tu a renderci speciali".

Hayato continuò a spogliarsi, liberandosi il petto dalla pelle pallida e lasciando cadere gli indumenti sulle sue scarpe abbandonate per terra.

"Tutti noi, anche quelli non presenti. Sei più di un cielo, sei il firmamento intero".

Tsuna arrossì.

"E voi non siete semplici guardiani, tutti voi".

Takeshi si sfilò i pantaloni.

"Grazie a te, mia divinità".

Gokudera accarezzò la gamba di Tsuna e guardò Takeshi.

"Aiutami e fai in fretta, non vogliamo prenda freddo" sussurrò.

Takeshi annuì, finì di spogliarsi e Tsuna arrossì, guardandolo.

< Un demone seduttore e un angelo caduto che mi venerano come un dio >.

Si slacciò i pantaloni, si sporse e baciò Hayato. Takeshi nel mentre andò alle spalle di Gokudera, carezzandogli la schiena candida.

Gokudera si piegò in avanti, lasciando che aderisse a lui ed accarezzò le gambe di Tsuna, dando vita a dei cerchi fatti col pollice sulle sue cosce.

Tsuna gli passò le mani sulle braccia, gli strinse le gambe alla vita e sporse il capo verso Takeshi. Takeshi lo baciò, mentre cingeva i fianchi di Hayato.

Gokudera controllò con una mano che le gambe di Tsuna fossero ben assicurate e si stese su Sawada, accarezzandogli le labbra con l'indice. Socchiuse gli occhi e controllò che Takeshi gli fosse salisse sopra.

Tsuna schiuse le labbra, gli avvolse le braccia al collo. Takeshi posò un bacio sul collo di Hayato.

Gokudera mugolò e posò un braccio sulle labbra di Tsuna, mentre premeva con i piedi nella stoffa del divanetto, avvertì dei brividi percorrergli la schiena e delle fitte di calore al bassoventre. La sua eccitazione era sempre più pronunciata.

Tsuna spinse il bacino verso di lui, arrossì e gli poggiò il mento sulla spalla.

"Fatelo" sussurrò.

Gokudera deglutì.

< Taki, dammi il coraggio > pensò, allungando la mano verso Tsuna.

Takeshi arrossì, prese la mano di Hayato e Tsuna insieme, stringendole nella propria. Con l'altra mano carezzò i glutei di Gokudera, lo penetrò con due dita.

Hayato fece un gemito prolungato e riuscì a entrare con un dito dentro Tsuna, lo trovò umidiccio e caldo.

Tsuna emise un basso gemito, si spinse verso Hayato. Takeshi muoveva lentamente le dita dentro Gokudera, baciandogli la pelle chiara sudata.

Gokudera sentì la mano tremare, le ondate di eccitazione lo stordivano, si strinse la mano con l'altra ed entrò con un secondo dito, piegandolo verso l'alto.

Finì di preparare Tsuna, le gambe non lo reggevano ed ansimava rumorosamente.

Tsuna ansimava a sua volta, strinse gambe e braccia contro Hayato e si spinse verso di lui,  mentre Takeshi reggeva Gokudera da dietro.

Gokudera baciò Tsuna sopra il sopracciglio e diede dei colpi di reni, controllando la cadenza, mugolò trattenendosi dal venire.

Takeshi estrasse le dita e lo penetrò da dietro, spingendosi mentre gli baciava il collo. Tsuna gemeva, andando incontro ai due, arrossato ed eccitato.

Un rivolo di saliva gocciolò dalle labbra di Gokudera, che gettò indietro la testa, facendo mulinare i suoi capelli argentei, il viso deformato dallo sforzo.

Le sue guance erano in fiamme.

Tsuna conficcò le unghie nelle spalle di Hayato, venendo con un alto gemito.

Gokudera si liberò a sua volta, mordendo l'aria e ingoiandone il più possibile, per riprendere fiato.

"Non male le dichiarazioni così" esalò con un filo di voce.


	2. Il grande passo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Hayato Gokudera/Takeshi Yamamoto/Tsunayoshi Sawada Vivono insieme da quasi due anni ormai, ed è giunto il momento di fare il grande passo

Il grande passo

 

La luce del sole filtrava nel grande atrio della sala, illuminando il pianoforte al centro di essa.

"Sono due anni che viviamo insieme, mio padre dovrebbe comprendere" disse Gokudera, il suo corpo era in tensione.

Tsuna deglutì.

"D-del mio non mi importa niente" disse.

Takeshi sorrise ad entrambi, scrollando le spalle.

"Mio padre prepara il catering".

Gokudera guardò Yamamoto stagliarsi davanti alla finestra, alle sue spalle c'era il cielo azzurro, e la sua ombra si allungava sul pavimento, fondendosi con quella del pianoforte.

"Ho deciso di dire al mio qui del nostro grande passo perché... in questa stanza mia madre mi dava lezioni di pianoforte. Per me è come se lei fosse qui per benedire questa unione" spiegò.

Tsuna arrossì, guardando il pianoforte.

< Sono felice abbia deciso di condividere con noi una cosa così intima > pensò.

Takeshi intrecciò le braccia dietro la testa.

"Cosa pensi dirà tuo padre? ".

Gokudera notò che Tsuna si stava sfregando una spalla, gli si mise dietro ed iniziò a massaggiargliele, sopra la giacca nera che indossava.

"Penso che non darà problemi, ho già trovato la scusa. Dirò che serve per mantenere le alleanze sia coi Vongola che con gli Yamamoto. Una simile forza da parte mia in nome della famiglia metterebbe a tacere le voci che mi vogliono inadatto a fare il boss perché nato da un'unione extraconiugale.

Però ci farà aspettare almeno un'ora qui per logorarci i nervi" spiegò.

Tsuna mugugnò rilassandosi sotto le mani di Hayato, gli sorrise.

"Hai pensato a tutto".

Takeshi si avvicinò ai due.

"Sei proprio portato per queste cose tu".

Gokudera si sporse e posò un bacio sul collo di Sawada, prendendo sia pelle abbronzata che cravatta, continuando a massaggiarlo.

"Ho solo avuto parecchio tempo per pensarci" spiegò.

< Forse avrei dovuto preparargli un po' di the per riscaldarli durante l'attesa > rifletté.

Tsuna ridacchiò, storse il collo per posare un bacio sulla guancia di Hayato.

"Dalla prima media?" scherzò.

Gokudera infilò una mano in tasca e giocherellò con una bustina di plastica, sentendo le pillole all'interno sotto i polpastrelli.

"Ammetto che pensavo a voi, Decimo, sin da quando ero bambino, ma sì, ho deciso di sposarvi alle media.

L'altro punto era inaspettato..." disse, rivolgendo l'ultima frase a Takeshi. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua. "Ammetto di averci pensato al liceo".

Takeshi gli sorrise, gli sfiorò il polso e fece un sorriso furbo.

"Con cosa giocherella il mio Boss in erba?".

Tsuna sorrise, guardandoli con le guance arrossate.

Gokudera fece scivolare fuori la bustina, tenendola tra indice e pollice.

"Una mia nuova creazione, una droga magica. Potenzia le fiamme quando le attiva, ma ha ancora parecchi effetti collaterali. Sicuramente, però, è più sicura di un qualche proiettile" spiegò.

< Su Taki l'effetto collaterale potrebbe anche solo semplicemente darglielo. Mi ritroverei la casa allagata, anzi la vita allagata direttamente > pensò.

Tsuna schiuse le labbra meravigliato.

"Mi piacerebbe provare una delle tue creazioni" ammise.

Arrossì, si nascose il viso con le mani.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiih, cioè, io, insomma, intendevo...".

Gokudera gli porse la bustina e sorrise.

"Preferirei farti provare qualcosa di finito..." disse.

< Temevo che il maniaco del baseball lo scambiasse per qualche potenziamento per salire di livello nel GDR > si disse.

Tsuna schiuse le dita, sbirciando.

"C'è qualcosa che possiamo usare?" sussurrò.

Takeshi sorrise, eccitato.

"Un potenziamento per il GDR ci vuole, prima di affrontare il padre di Hayato!".

Gokudera sospirò pesantemente, si portò una mano al viso e notò che Takeshi aveva aperto la bustina ed ingoiato una delle pillole.

"Yamamoto!" lo richiamò.

Takeshi si leccò le labbra, deliziato.

"Sanno di panna!" esclamò.

Tsuna ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

"I-io prefererirei qualcosa di completo".

Gokudera riprese la bustina e se la rimise in tasca.

"Ogni vostro desiderio è un ordine. Torno subito con qualcosa" promise. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli grigi, uscì dalla stanza e Takeshi vide la porta chiudersi.

Takeshi si sedette vicino Tsuna su un divanetto color panna in un angolo della stanza, dondolando le gambe.

"Sei sicuro di voler provare?" chiese.

Tsuna annuì, rosso in volto.

"Voglio regalare qualcosa ad Hayato, e lasciargli usare le sue droghe su di me è una questione di fiducia".

Delle nuvole candide oscurarono una porzione di cielo all'esterno, susseguendosi. La porta si riaprì mentre si rasserenava nuovamente.

Takeshi guardò fuori.

< Ho come l'impressione che Kyòya sia passato di qua > pensò.

Tsuna sorrise, sporgendosi verso la porta.

Gokudera rientrò con un cofanetto intarsiato, riportava le effigi di draghi e serpenti fatti in avorio.

Tsuna si alzò dal divanetto e scivolò su dell'acqua, Takeshi lo afferrò al volo, aveva i capelli umidi ed emanava goccioline di pioggia.

Gokudera si affrettò a raggiungerli, rischiò a sua volta di scivolare, si aggrappò a Takeshi con il cofanetto stretto sotto l'ascella.

"Lo sapevo io che i sintomi si sarebbero presentati in modo catastrofico. Il solito baka" borbottò, dando una testata alla spalla muscolosa di Taki.

Takeshi ridacchiò, sollevò i due e li mise sul divanetto.

Tsuna guardò curioso il cofanetto, lo sfiorò con due dita.

"Cosa contiene?".

Gokudera avvampò e dimenò i piedi, lamentandosi: "Non prendermi in braccio senza preavviso!" borbottò. Notò Tsuna sporto verso di lui e gli lasciò aprire il cofanetto.

"Una delle mie prime creazioni, parecchio collaudata" disse. Sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare ed il fiato caldo di Sawada su di sé.

Tsuna guardò dentro il cofanetto e poi Hayato.

"Che effetti ha?".

"Aiuta a manifestare tutti i lati del proprio carattere, diciamo ad esternare le proprie energie nascoste.

Era il mio modo per essere meno timid... Yamamoto, giuro che se cerchi di prenderti anche una di queste, ti faccio saltare in aria" minacciò Hayato.

< Diamine, fortunatamente non ho preso quelle che sdoppiano nelle varie personalità. Sawada ha affrontato quel problema, ma avremmo rischiato due Takeshi! >. Impallidì, rabbrividendo.

Takeshi mise il broncio, Tsuna ridacchiò e porse la mano ad Hayato.

"E io posso averne?".

Gokudera estrasse una pillola sferica decorata con delle strisce di cioccolato e gliela mise in mano.

"L'ho presa solo per voi" sussurrò. Si voltò verso Takeshi e schioccò la lingua sul palato. "Comunque tu hai un problema con i gusti, non ne azzecchi mai uno" brontolò.

Takeshi gonfiò le guance e sbuffò, Tsuna prese la pillola e la mise in bocca. Mugolò sentendo il sapore di cioccolato, la succhiò un po' e poi la ingoiò.

"Ho un po' paura di cosa mi farà" ammise.

Gokudera richiuse il cofanetto e si rialzò seduto, si appoggiò con la spalla allo schienale, sfiorando i piedi di Tsuna.

"Non vi darei niente di pericoloso". Si sporse verso Takeshi e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia. "Non ti offendere, disastro ambulante". Lo sentì umido al tocco e vide che le goccioline d'acqua brillavano riflettendo la luce del sole, facendolo splendere.

< Crescendo si è fatto solo più bello, non assomiglia per niente a quel palo della luce con la cicatrice che era diventato nell'altro futuro > rifletté.

Takeshi arrossì appena e posò un lieve bacio sulle labbra di Hayato. Tsuna si leccò le labbra.

"Mi piace vedervi insieme" ammise.

Gokudera si tirò indietro e si sdraiò sopra Tsuna, dandogli un bacio premendo le labbra sulle sue fino a farle arrossare, accarezzandogli la mano.

"Non voglio vederlo triste, ma vi rassicuro che entrambi non vogliamo trascurare la nostra piccola divinità" soffiò con voce calda.

Tsuna ridacchiò, strinse la mano di Hayato.

"È come vedere Cielo e Mare toccarsi, guardare l'infinito dell'orizzonte.  Vi ho sempre invidiato e vedervi mentre vi toccate mi dà i brividi".

"Cielo e Mare sono niente rispetto a voi, ma... Hai capito Taki? Qui qualcuno gradirebbe gli dessimo un po' di spettacolo... Magari se ci sbrighiamo, mio padre neanche ci scopre" disse Hayato. Fece l'occhiolino e posò il cofanetto sul pavimento, che ormai rifletteva il pianoforte a causa dell'acqua che si era creata.

Takeshi annuì, sollevò delicatamente il mento di Hayato e lo baciò. Tsuna poggiò la schiena contro il bracciolo del divano e si leccò le labbra.

"Siete fantastici".

Gokudera reclinò indietro la testa e mugolò, chiudendo gli occhi.

< Speravo che quella pillola gli desse un po' di fiducia in se stesso a prescindere da noi... Vorrei capisse quanto vale per me e Takeshi, a parole non riesco a dirglielo abbastanza > pensò, passando le dita affusolate e pallide tra i capelli mori di Yamamoto.

Takeshi gli morse gentilmente il labbro, gli passò la mano sotto la camicia. Tsuna si umettò le labbra.

< Sento di potergli chiedere tutto e so che lo farebbero. Mi danno un senso di onnipotenza assurda e grazie a questa pillola riesco a dirglielo > pensò.

"Nnnh..." mugolò Hayato, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, i capelli argentei gli incorniciavano morbidi il viso accaldato.

Takeshi gli sfilò la maglia, prese a baciargli il petto candido muscoloso. Tsuna si sporse, prese il viso di Takeshi e lo baciò.

"Mio demone tentatore, vuoi corrompere il mio angelo?" chiese.

Takeshi mugolò con gli occhi liquidi.

Gokudera prese la mano di Takeshi e la strinse, sporgendo il petto ancora umido di saliva.

"Abbiamo ottenuto le attenzioni del nostro oggetto del desiderio" sussurrò, guardando Sawada con occhi languidi.

Tsuna sfiorò il petto di Hayato con le dita, gli slacciò i pantaloni.

"Al mio angelo caduto piace essere tentato?" chiese.

Gokudera si portò l'indice alle labbra e lo succhiò.

"Mphhhf... s-sì..." mugolò.

< ... Da voi, mia divinità e per voi. Anche se non ho mai visto Taki così imbarazzato, penso valga anche per lui. Divertente, però, aver scoperto che anche il maniaco del baseball sa farlo >.

Tsuna si tolse la maglietta, Takeshi sfilò anche la propria. Tsuna si leccò le labbra.

"Allora continuate" suggerì, roco.

Takeshi abbassò i pantaloni di Hayato, gli carezzò un gluteo a palmo aperto.

"... Tch..." si lasciò sfuggire Gokudera, sgranando gli occhi, mentre con l'altra mano Yamamoto gli toccava il membro. Le altre dita stringevano il suo gluteo, mozzandogli il fiato.

Le sue orecchie erano in fiamme.

Takeshi gli infilò la mano sotto l'intimo e prese a prepararlo. Tsuna si slacciò in avanti, baciò Hayato.

"Voglio sentirvi dentro di me" soffiò.

Gokudera guardò Yamamoto, le gambe gli tremavano e si sentiva umido, teneva il bacino sollevato, facendo un leggero sforzo.

< Voglio assolutamente accontentare Sawada, ma... mi serve un po' di aiuto mi sa > pensò.

Takeshi allargò le gambe di Tsuna, finendolo di spogliare. Tolse tutto anche a se stesso e Hayato. Tsuna posò un piede sulla spalla di Gokudera e uno su quella di Yamamoto.

Il pomo d'Adamo di Gokudera tremò, mentre il giovane deglutiva rumorosamente. Hayato serrò i denti e osservò il corpo slanciato di Tsuna dai muscoli in tensione, la sua pelle abbronzata.

Tsuna afferrò una spalla di Takeshi e lo spinse verso di sé.

"Prendetemi" disse, la voce roca suonò decisa.

Un rivolo di sudore scivolò lungo il viso di Hayato. Entrò dentro Tsuna con un colpo secco, stringendolo per i fianchi e guardò Takeshi con aria smarrita, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e le pupille dilatate.

Takeshi gli prese la mano e con un delicato movimento di bacino penetrò a propria volta Tsuna, che urlò.

Hayato serrò gli occhi abbastanza forte da farsi male e cercò di assecondare la velocità tenuta da Yamamoto, continuando a stringere i fianchi di Sawada.

< S-spero... di reggere il confronto con Taki ai suoi occhi >.

Takeshi premeva la sua mano su quella di Hayato, massaggiandogli il dorso con il pollice. Si muoveva piano, per far abituare Tsuna alle sue spinte. Sawada gemeva, spingendosi contro di loro con gli occhi chiusi e il capo reclinato all'indietro.

Gokudera si lasciò andare ad ansiti di piacere, il suo sguardo era rapito dalla figura di Tsuna.

Takeshi prese a muoversi a ritmo serrato, gemendo. Tsuna baciava ora uno è ora l'altro tra gli ansiti.

Gokudera cercava di mantenere il ritmo, sentiva l'eccitazione dargli alla testa, il sudore gli pizzicava all'attaccatura dei capelli e gli andava negli occhi arrossati. La sensazione di piacere lo scuoteva ad ondate.

Tsuna strinse con una mano la chioma argentea di Hayato, gli tirò i capelli venendo con un grido.

Gokudera si liberò a sua volta, boccheggiando, lo sperma candido gocciolò sulla stoffa del divanetto.

Takeshi lo seguì dopo poche spinte, scivolò fuori da Tsuna e avvolse Hayato con un braccio. Strinse al proprio petto sia Sawada che Gokudera, posò un bacio sulle loro fronti.

"Nulla ci separerà, miei tesori" sussurrò.

"Mmh... Tra-tranne... Se non... Se non ci rivestiamo in tempo.

Non posso chiedere niente a mio padre... così" sussurrò Hayato. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise a Yamamoto.

Takeshi rise, Tsuna scosse divertito il capo.

"Vediamo di fare buona impressione".


	3. Şeytan tüyü

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al #WeeklyPrompt.  
> Prompt: Şeytan tüyü  
> Turco, frase  
> 1\. Letteralmente: “La penna del diavolo”  
> 2\. [Complimento] Usato per descrivere una persona che ha un fascino ammaliante e misterioso come quello di un diavolo  
> Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Hayato Gokudera/Takeshi Yamamoto/Tsunayoshi Sawada Tsuna non riusciva a ricordare la sua vita prima di avere Hayato e Takeshi sempre con sé.

Şeytan tüyü

 

La luce argentea della luna illuminava una bambola adagiata sul davanzale della finestra, nei suoi occhi di vetro si riflettevano le figure dei tre ragazzi.

"Sono tornato a casa da meno di un mese e già non vedo l'ora di andarmene. M-mi dispiace... che la nostra prima notte sia qui. Almeno la cerimonia vi è piaciuta?" domandò Gokudera. Si sfilò la giacca candida e l'adagiò sullo schienale della sedia, strofinando la scarpa nera lucida sul pavimento.

Arrossì guardando Sawada sfilarsi la rosa candida che gli decorava i capelli, impreziosita da delle perline bianche.

La punta delle sue orecchie divenne ancora più calda osservando Yamamoto in piedi davanti alla porta, stretto in uno smoking blu scuro, quasi nero.

"Io ero emozionato, ma ammetto che l'apparizione del padre di Takeshi col sushi persino in chiesa mi ha parecchio rilassato".

Tsuna sorrise, con le guance rosse.

"A ... a me non dispiace essere qui" disse.

Takeshi si allentò il nodo della cravatta.

"È stata una bella cerimonia".

Gokudera giocherellò con la propria cintura e si appoggiò con la spalla ad una delle travi di legno del baldacchino, sentiva il suo battito cardiaco risuonargli nelle orecchie.

"Sawada, sembravate una dea durante la cerimonia" disse.

Tsuna sorrise, si lisciò le piaghe del vestito e avanzò verso il letto.

"Voi mi ci fate sentire sempre" disse.

Takeshi sfilò la cravatta, sorrise.

"Questa è la nostra prima notte di nozze. Dev'essere speciale".

Gokudera assottigliò gli occhi e camminò intorno a Yamamoto, corrugando la fronte.

"Sono assolutamente d'accordo. Sawada merita il meglio nei momenti così speciali...". Accarezzò una ciocca di Takeshi, vedendo che alla luce della luna aveva sfumature ramate.

< C'è qualcosa di diverso in lui > pensò.

Takeshi gli rivolse un sorriso socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Allora hai qualcosa per noi, mio adorato Boss in erba?".

Tsuna ridacchiò sedendosi sul letto.

"Qualche droga che ancora non abbiamo provato?".

Gokudera raggiunse il letto e vi si accomodò, affondando nel morbido copriletto.

"Cosa vi piacerebbe sperimentare?" domandò.

Tsuna gli poggiò un bacio sulla guancia.

"Qualcosa di nuovo".

Gokudera si accarezzò la pelle pallida e sorrise, un brivido gli percorse la schiena.

"Proposte Takeshi?" domandò.

Takeshi fece un gran sorriso.

"Qualcosa di piccante" disse.

Tsuna arrossì, ridacchiando.

Hayato aprì il cassetto e ne trasse due bastoncini apparentemente di liquirizia.

"Questa l'ho chiamata 'la penna del diavolo'" spiegò.

Tsuna ne afferrò uno, rigirandoselo tra le dita.

"Cosa fa?".

Gokudera puntò l'altro verso Yamamoto e rispose: "Mostra il proprio aspetto interiore".

Takeshi lo prese, si morse il labbro e sospirò.

"Devo proprio?".

Tsuna ne morse un'estremità, il gusto forte della liquirizia gli invase la bocca. Sentì la schiena bruciare e un paio di enormi ali nere da farfalla gli apparvero sulla schiena.

Gokudera sgranò gli occhi e scese dal letto, mettendosi in ginocchio davanti a lui.

"Siete stupendo!" ammise estasiato.

Tsuna arrossì, guardò Takeshi e gli porse la mano affusolata.

"Vieni" lo invitò.

Takeshi arrossì, annuì e mangiò il bastoncino. Delle ali da falena gli spuntarono sulla schiena e Tsuna le fissò incantato mentre Takeshi socchiudeva gli occhi blu persico.

Gokudera osservò il suo viso nella penombra man mano che si spogliava, la pelle bronzea di Yamamoto sembrava brillare alla luce della luna e i muscoli del suo corpo slanciato era in tensione. Accarezzò con una mano delicatamente il piedino di Tsuna e disse: “Immaginavo ti avrebbe fatto un effetto simile, Taki".

Takeshi avanzò dalla penombra con passo felpato, si mise in ginocchio a sua volta.

"Mi vergogno a presentarmi così".

Tsuna sorrise, gli poggiò un bacio sulle labbra.

"Stai benissimo Taki".

Gokudera iniziò a spogliarsi, seduto sul pavimento.

"Sai cosa significa

'Şeytan tüyü' in turco?" domandò.

Tsuna negò, mentre Takeshi finiva di spogliarsi.

"Letteralmente è omonima di ciò che vi ho dato: la penna del diavolo, ma...". Iniziò a spiegare Gokudera, sbarazzandosi delle scarpe. "... Viene usato per descrivere una persona che ha un fascino ammaliante e misterioso come quello di un diavolo".

Si sporse e posò un bacio sulla caviglia di Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna guardò verso Takeshi, Takeshi gli sorrise e gli baciò le dita del piedino. Tsuna arrossì e si tolse la veste.

Gokudera risalì a baciargli la gamba fino all'interno coscia, massaggiandogli il piede con entrambe le mani.

"Vi ho dato quello che desideravate dal maniaco del baseball?" interrò Tsuna.

Tsuna annuì, arrossendo. Si sporse verso i due, baciò le labbra di entrambi.

"Il mio angelo e il mio demone. Mi date sempre quel che voglio".

Gokudera guardò la bambola sul davanzale della finestra e rabbrividì.

< Angel of sorrow... semmai > pensò.

Takeshi gli sfiorò la mano. Tsuna li guardò, batteva le grandi ali da farfalla. Scivolò sul pavimento e baciò Hayato.

"Ti voglio" mormorò.

Gokudera lo issò, trasalendo, e se lo fece accomodare sulle gambe.

Tsuna lo baciò, allungando l'altra mano verso Takeshi. Takeshi gliela prese e la baciò.

Gokudera allungò il braccio verso Takeshi e gli strinse il fianco.

Takeshi si accostò ai due, baciò il capo ad Hayato e la fronte a Tsuna. Tsuna sfiorò il membro di Hayato, arrossì e le sue ali fremettero.

Gokudera socchiuse le gambe, irrigidendosi.

Tsuna spinse Takeshi alle proprie spalle, portò le dita ai glutei di Hayato e arrossì.

"P-posso?".

La luce della luna si rifrangeva sulle sue ali, creando luminescenze color pece che volavano tutt'intorno come sottile polverina.

"Ovviamente" rispose Gokudera.

Tsuna lo penetrò con le dita, era rosso in volto e le sue ali fremevano freneticamente. Takeshi gli baciò le spalle, la schiena e gli sfiorò i glutei.

Gokudera iniziò ad andargli incontro, ansimando piano, con le labbra socchiuse.

Tsuna continuò a prepararlo. Sfilò le dita, deglutì e lo penetrò. Gemette, strinse i fianchi di Hayato.

Gokudera si concentrò sulla sensazione, sentendo anche le mani di Yamamoto su di sé.

Takeshi penetrò Tsuna, che strozzò uno strilletto. Yamamoto lo baciò, cominciò a muoversi ritmicamente, guidando i movimenti di Tsuna dentro Hayato.

< Taki ed io... abbiamo sempre saputo che... Sawada si librasse in volo... sopra di noi... > pensò Gokudera.

Tsuna baciò il collo candido di Hayato, continuando a muoversi mentre Takeshi lo spingeva da dietro. Takeshi avvolse entrambi con le braccia.

< I miei preziosi tesori > pensò.

Tsuna venne con un gemito, si accasciò contro Hayato.

< Loro mi fanno sentire come un dio... Non riesco a ricordare la mia vita prima di loro> pensò.


End file.
